


Triple Threat

by fanficshiddles



Series: Trust [3]
Category: Loki - Fandom
Genre: Aether, Alternate Reality, F/M, Fluff, Fun, Jealous Loki, Mischief, Posessive Loki, Reality Stone (Marvel), Sweet, sequel to trust, tasertricks - Freeform, two Loki's
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:47:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29630697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanficshiddles/pseuds/fanficshiddles
Summary: Darcy and Loki were enjoying their life, still annoying the Avengers. But one day, Loki from another timeline appears. After causing some mischief, he tells them that Jane is compromised with the aether. And he needs their help.Now Darcy not only has TWO Loki’s to deal with, but also a deranged and tortured Jane who’s much more powerful than she should be.But they have to find her first.
Relationships: Darcy Lewis/Loki
Series: Trust [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2053260
Comments: 46
Kudos: 53





	1. Chapter 1

Darcy was late. Ohhh so late.

She ran as fast as she could out of the compound with her bag over her shoulder, Thor, Tony, Natasha, Bruce and Loki were waiting at the Bifrost site.

‘Sorry! I’m sorry! I couldn’t find my contacts and got up late.’ She said out of breath as she slammed into Loki’s side, he slipped his arm around her waist to steady her.

It had been almost six months since Loki and Darcy realised they couldn’t love anyone else. Although, whilst they tried going on proper dates together, they found it wasn’t really _them._ The whole romance thing.

The Avengers didn’t really know what to make of them both. Loki and Darcy didn’t like it when they were called boyfriend and girlfriend, and to the team they were just like they were before. Mischievous and a bit annoying. But the team knew that no one else would get a look in at either of them now, that was for sure.

Did Darcy love Loki? Yes, she did. She wouldn’t ever hesitate to say she did. And Loki felt the same. They already had a strong foundation built together. Had they added very regular sex to the mix? Hell yes! Did Loki want to kill every man that even just looked at Darcy in a flirtatious way? Of course!

But they were comfortable and happy with what they were. Whatever _it_ was _._

‘You’re late.’ Loki drawled.

‘Well, _someone_ failed to wake me up!’ She looked up at him, narrowing her eyes.

‘I’m not your alarm clock, it’s not my duty to wake you.’

‘It _is_ when you’re the reason I was up most of the night. I was walking like John Wayne when I got up. It would’ve been polite to at least wake me.’ She huffed.

‘Eww. Too much information!’ Tony said as he pulled a face.

Loki just looked very smug.

‘Exciting night, huh?’ Natasha smirked at Darcy.

‘Hell yeah!’ Darcy grinned.

Loki chuckled and squeezed Darcy’s side, just as Thor called for Heimdall to open the Bifrost. Whisking them all up to Asgard.

Asgard and Midgard were working together, sharing science and technology. Tony and Bruce were able to take their inventions to completely new levels, while Asgard learned a thing or two from the scientist mortals.

So trips to the golden city were quite regular. Darcy went along whenever Loki went. Frigga was always so happy to see her, even Odin was starting to warm up to her, too. He was also trying with Loki, attempting to make amends for not being a great father. Loki didn’t make it easy, but Darcy kept telling him off and told him to try and at least be civil.

When they arrived, horses were waiting for them on the Bifrost. Tony and Bruce couldn’t get used to riding the horses, they were worse than Darcy had been her first time. They stuck to a very slow walk and took forever. Natasha was a natural rider, which didn’t surprise Darcy or Loki.

Darcy ended up having a favourite horse, a lovely grey mare, she was a gentle giant. Loki always helped her up, often flinging her too far so she would fall off the other side. That would usually end up with Darcy withholding sex for a day or two.

Luckily, he didn’t do that this time. He winked at her as he got onto his horse and the two went galloping ahead as normal. Thor and Natasha raced up after them with Tony and Bruce slowly lagging behind.

‘Hey, Birger! How’s it going?’ Darcy asked when they reached the stables and Birger was on duty just outside.

‘Good morning, Darcy.’ He took hold of the reins for her while she dismounted. ‘You’re getting better at riding, I see.’ He grinned.

‘Yeah it’s getting easier. Soon I’ll be bale to beat this one’s ass.’ She smirked and motioned to Loki who came up beside her.

Loki poked her side playfully. ‘Unlikely.’

‘You never know, My Prince. This mare is one of the fastest in the stables.’ Birger laughed.

Loki narrowed his eyes at Birger and then Darcy. ‘You’re turning Birger to the dark side. Stop!’ Loki put his hand over Darcy’s face with a chuckle.

Birger took Darcy and Loki’s horses from them, just as Thor and Natasha caught up with them. They knew the other two would take forever, so the four of them went inside and headed straight for the banquet hall.

Sif and the warriors three were there. They were pleased to see everyone, more so Thor. But Sif had a soft spot for Darcy, they got along well after they first met when Darcy and Loki visited for a week. Sif was secretly giving Darcy some fighting lessons, she wanted to surprise Loki.

Darcy had remembered when Jane told her about Sif, how she seemed stuck up and rather snippy with her. But Darcy had a feeling it was because Sif had a crush on Thor. So of course she would have been jealous of Jane.

‘Where’s the science dudes?’ Sif asked as everyone sat down to eat.

‘Probably still halfway across the Bifrost.’ Loki smirked.

‘Perhaps we should get them a carriage next time. Or take one of the ships.’ Thor suggested with a mouthful.

‘What are they hoping to achieve this trip anyway?’ Darcy asked as she filled her plate up with various meat and vegetables. She LOVED the food on Asgard.

‘Weren’t you listening in class?’ Loki rumbled, raising his eyebrow at her with a playful smile.

‘I was probably too busy staring at your ass.’ She shrugged.

Loki laughed while the others rolled their eyes.

‘I believe they’re hoping to finally get some of the magic from the healers into some kind of containment, so they can take it back home and study it properly. Change into something we can use. It would help speed up healing so much.’ Natasha said.

‘At least _she_ listens in class.’ Loki teased Darcy, who then proceeded to stick her tongue out at him.

‘So childish.’ Loki tutted at her.

By the time Bruce and Tony joined them, the rest of them had stuffed themselves full and went to their chambers to get unpacked.

‘I’m gonna hang out with Sif while you are doing science with the others.’ Darcy said to Loki once they were sorted in his chambers. She was tying her hair up in a bun at the mirror.

Loki walked over to her and slipped his arms around her, resting his chin on top of her head as he looked at her in the mirror.

‘What do you two get up to together? Hmm?’ He asked.

‘Girl stuff.’ Darcy shrugged.

Loki raised an eyebrow, not entirely convinced. But he took her to meet Sif before heading off to the healer’s room himself to meet Natasha, Tony and Bruce.

As soon as Loki was out of sight, Sif took Darcy outside to the training area. She kitted her out with some basic armour, a shield and a sword.

‘Have you been practising the steps?’ Sif asked as she took out her own sword.

‘Yep. Well, whenever Loki is out of the way.’

‘Have you heard from Jane lately?’ Sif asked when they started doing some simple blocking moves, Darcy was able to step away and use the sword or shield to block any _attacks_ from Sif.

‘Nope, nothing. It’s like she’s just vanished off the face of the earth.’ Darcy sighed.

‘Weird. I thought she was in love with Thor, she always seemed head over heels for him when they visited. Have you asked Heimdall to check in on her?’

‘Nah. She was such a bitch towards me and Loki ever since I was kidnapped by him in the first place. It’s up to her to come to me, if she wants to make amends.’ Darcy then took a jab towards Sif, surprising the female warrior and hitting her chest armour. But she was impressed.

‘Ohh, sneaky. You’ve been practising more than just your steps.’ She grinned.

‘Sure have!’ Darcy said triumphantly.

‘When are you going to show Loki your new skills?’

‘Tomorrow. I want to surprise him by asking him to teach me some moves. Speaking of which, can we work on tackling? I want to try taking him down.’ Darcy said as she stopped to catch her breath for a moment.

Sif laughed and put her arm around Darcy’s shoulders. ‘You really think you’ll be able to knock Loki down?’

Darcy shrugged. ‘I’m hoping the element of surprise will help me.’

‘Good luck with that. Loki is the champ of deception and he is NOT easy to take down, even though he doesn’t look very strong.’ Sif said.

‘Tell me about it. He can lift me with ease with one arm, uses me for weightlifting practice.’ Darcy huffed.

‘Sounds just like the old Loki really is back.’ Sif laughed.

‘Did he hang out with you guys when you were little?’ Darcy asked, they took a seat on a bench for a while to chat.

‘Not often. He was more into books and his magic. A bit of a loner. But I guess we didn’t help the fact by teasing and making fun of him, he was Thor’s little brother, that’s how we saw him. I feel bad now, knowing about his true heritage and everything he’s been through. But there were times his mischievousness shone through and he would join in sometimes.’

Darcy nodded. ‘He did tell me that he struggled because you would all fight with brute strength more than anything. While he prefers more skilled combat, using his magic and tricks.’

‘He is a highly skilled sorcerer, always has been after Frigga’s teachings. I think in a way, we were probably more intimidated by his skills than anything, which likely made things worse. There aren’t many people like him out there.’

‘There certainly isn’t. Which is probably a good thing, one Loki is enough to deal with.’ Darcy laughed and hopped back up to her feet. ‘Come on, let’s fight!’

-

That night, Darcy was getting ready for bed.

‘Hey, Loks. Can you poof me up my toothbrush? I forgot to pack it.’ She said as she rummaged through her bag.

‘Already in the bathroom.’ Loki said, he was in bed already, reading a book.

When Darcy headed into the bathroom, she smiled as she saw it was indeed there. Next to Loki’s in a little cup by the sink.

‘I used it to clean the toilet when we arrived.’ He called through to her when she started brushing her teeth.

Darcy popped her head round the door to look at him, brush sticking out of her mouth. ‘Yeah? Well I used yours to clean my ass. So guess that makes us even!’ She grinned and disappeared to the sink again.

Loki rolled his eyes and chuckled. ‘You can be so disgusting sometimes.’ He said loud enough for her to hear.

‘Right back at you!’ She shouted through.

He had just put his book down when Darcy came through to join him in bed. She jumped on top of him, he chuckled and let out a fake oomph.

‘Have you put on a little weight?’ He asked as he poked her sides.

‘Hey! That’s not a very nice way of flirting.’ Darcy scowled at him.

Loki smirked and ran his hands up and down her upper arms, squeezing her biceps. ‘You’ve got more muscles…’ He hummed. ‘Why have I not noticed this?’

Darcy rolled off him to the side. ‘Maybe because you’re too focused on _other_ aspects of my body.’ She grinned and started un-buttoning her pyjama top, hoping to quickly get his mind off her new muscles.

‘Mmm… indeed.’ Loki purred and rolled on top of her.


	2. Chapter 2

The following day, Darcy was pleading with Loki to take her to the training arena.

‘Why are you so desperate to go there?’ Loki asked while they ate breakfast on the balcony of his chambers.

‘I want you to teach me a few moves.’ She shrugged, stuffing some more fruit into her mouth while Loki ran his finger along his lower lip in thought.

‘Are you planning on fighting someone?’

‘Just take me, come onnnnnn.’ Darcy hopped up to her feet and wandered around the table, plopping herself into his lap and wrapping her arms around his neck. ‘I’ll make it worth your while tonight if you do?’ She grinned.

Loki grinned and put an arm around her. ‘Oh really? Just _how_ worthwhile? Hmm?’ He leaned in and nuzzled her nose with his own.

Darcy leaned in and whispered some dirty deeds into his ear.

Loki gasped mockingly and squeezed her middle. ‘I should wash your mouth out with soap, you naughty minx.’ He growled. ‘Well… I would, if it wasn’t so arousing.’

‘Do we have a deal, then?’ She leaned back and fluttered her eyelashes at him. ‘You’ll teach me some moves?’

‘Alright, alright. If I must.’ Loki sighed in defeat dramatically.

When they got to the training arena, Loki learned just why Darcy was so adamant to go there.

Loki had his hands on his hips and was turning around to face Darcy. ‘Alright. What do you want to lear’ He was cut off when Darcy suddenly side tackled him.

Not expecting it, Darcy managed to get him to the ground. He let out a big oomph as she landed on top of him. Loki had not been expecting that at all, so Darcy’s element of surprise worked, like she had hoped it would.

‘YESSS!’ She cheered and jumped up to her feet.

Darcy ran over to the side and picked up two swords, then she rushed back over to him and handed him one of them when he got up to his feet.

He smirked as he twirled it around skilfully. ‘It’s been a long time since I’ve wielded a sword.’

Loki took a defending stance as Darcy jabbed her sword towards him. He smirked at her as he swung his sword in to knock hers away from him. She did some fancy footwork, that was pretty impressive, then tried to strike out at him again.

They spent a while fighting, they’d gathered a small crowd. Sif, Natasha, Tony, Thor, Bruce, Frigga and Odin were all watching from the side-lines now. Natasha and Sif had seen her take Loki down at the start, both of them proud of her.

‘You sneaky woman, been taking lessons behind my back.’ Loki grinned when they finished, he had their swords vanish with his seidr.

‘Perhaps. Didn’t you wonder why I have muscles now?’ Darcy laughed, they put their arms around one another as they walked over to the others.

‘It crossed my mind for a few seconds, but then you _highly_ distracted me.’ He grinned down at her.

‘I _am_ good at that.’ She said proudly.

‘Nice work, Darc! I’m impressed.’ Natasha said as she patted her on the back.

‘You took out Loki! Super impressive.’ Sif laughed.

Frigga leaned over to Odin. ‘She’s got some skill.’ She said quietly to Odin, who hummed in agreement.

The group all went to Thor’s favourite bar in the city for a few drinks. Loki asked Frigga and Odin if they were going to join them, but Frigga politely declined. Leaving them all to it.

They invited Birger too, as he was off duty and Darcy was fond of him. Loki had always liked him too, he was a good guard and soldier. Was often up for a laugh as well.

Loki did warn Darcy not to go overboard with the Asgardian alcohol, but of course Darcy doesn’t listen to Loki.

A few hours later, Darcy was dancing on the tables with Natasha and Sif. They were causing a riot, everyone was cheering and clapping along to the music with them. Even Loki was drunk by that point and enjoying the fun.

Loki had just stood up when the song ended, Darcy suddenly leapt off the table straight towards him. His eyes widened as he quickly reached out and caught her in his arms.

‘That was risky!’ Loki chuckled as he held her close to him.

‘I knew you’d catch me.’ She grinned and wrapped her arms around his neck.

‘Oh you did, did you?’ Loki grinned back at her.

‘Yeah. Like a trust fall.’ She shrugged and laughed.

Loki shook his head. ‘You Midgardians are so weird.’

The night went on pretty much the same. All of them were roaring drunk by the time they called it a night. Birger had to help Natasha back to the palace, she could barely walk. Thor was carrying both Bruce and Tony like babies in each arm as they had passed out an hour ago at the bar. Sif was able to walk herself, if slightly stumbly.

Darcy was totally legless. She kept stumbling around like a baby deer, so Loki hoisted her up over his shoulder and carried her back like that. She was mumbling away the entire time, strumming her fingers against his back, like a drum.

‘If you don’t stop doing that, I will dump you in the fountain.’ Loki growled in warning as they passed by a fountain.

‘You. Wouldn’t. Dare.’ Darcy said as she tapped his back again between each word.

Loki very rarely turned down a dare.

And Darcy realised her mistake just a split second too late. Daring Loki was NEVER a good idea.

She was swiftly tossed into the fountain. Natasha thought it was hilarious and nearly wet herself from laughing so much. Birger chuckled, but felt a little sorry for Darcy.

Loki smirked and folded his arms across his chest as he watched her clambering out of the fountain, dripping wet. Her clothes clung to her and he couldn’t deny seeing her nipples through her wet top was a rather delightful sight.

‘You… ass!’ She reached her hand out towards him for help.

Loki took her hand and laughed when she tried to pull him in, but even drunk, he didn’t budge.

‘Nice try, love. You’ve already surprised me once today, that won’t happen again.’ He hauled her out of the fountain and threw her back over his shoulder.

‘You are SO not getting any tonight.’ She huffed at him as they headed into the palace.

Loki just chuckled and patted her bottom, feeling rather pleased with himself.


	3. Chapter 3

Darcy and Loki were startled awake in the morning by incessant banging on the door.

Loki sent an illusion to answer, he couldn’t be bothered getting out of bed. Darcy didn’t want to move either, sporting a killer of a hangover. It felt like someone was playing the drums inside her head.

It was Thor, who they had expected because of the noise.

‘What do you want?’ Loki’s illusion drawled, not letting him into the room.

‘Mother and Father have sent me to fetch you both, we need to get to the observatory on the Bifrost. _Right now_.’ Thor said seriously, glancing over the illusions shoulder to look at Darcy and the real Loki.

Loki frowned, he knew that didn’t sound good.

‘We will be right along.’ Loki said and his illusion shut the door on Thor.

‘Come on, Darcy. Get up.’ He slipped out of bed and his armour shimmered onto him.

Darcy just rolled over in bed and groaned, pulling the blanket up over her head. ‘No. Sore head.’ She grumped at him.

Loki grabbed the blanket and whipped it off her, then used his Seidr to have her dressed within seconds. That’s when Darcy realised whatever was going on must be serious. Loki very rarely used his Seidr on her in that way, always making her get dressed the boring way.

She sat up and groaned, her head was pounding and the room was starting to spin. Loki walked over and crouched down on front of her. He put his palm on her forehead and closed his eyes. She could feel a warm tingling sensation spread through her head, the pain started to fade almost instantly.

‘Why have you never done that for me before?’ She asked, voice slightly high as Loki stood and pulled her up to her feet, leading her towards the door.

He smirked. ‘Because I only use it on special occasions.’

‘Every time I’m in pain is a special occasion!’ She punched his arm playfully as they headed out of his chambers.

Birger was waiting just outside the palace with their horses, he gave Darcy a leg up and Loki swiftly mounted his, then they galloped off to the Bifrost with a quick nod to the guard.

‘What do you think is going on?’ Darcy shouted across to Loki as the horse’s hooves pounded across the rainbow bridge.

‘I have no idea.’ Loki said, slightly concerned about what was going on. Likely Heimdall had seen something, since they had been summoned to the observatory. 

When they arrived outside, Loki jumped off his horse and he helped Darcy down quickly. He took her elbow and they rushed inside. Frigga, Odin, Heimdall, Thor, Sif, Bruce, Natasha and Tony were all there. The Avengers looking rather rough. Like Darcy had felt before Loki healed her.

Tony was wearing dark sunglasses, Natasha looked really pale and Bruce just looked like he hadn’t slept in years.

‘What’s going on?’ Loki asked as he and Darcy joined the group.

‘I don’t know. We were waiting for you.’ Thor said.

They all looked at Frigga, Odin and Heimdall. Who looked rather concerned.

‘There’s been a disturbance in the Universe’s timeline. A tear. I can see it… But I can’t see who or what has caused it.’ Heimdall said, his eyes were a funny colour, black with what looked like tiny stars in them. Darcy had never seen them like that before. But he was still searching, trying to see what had happened.

‘What do you mean, a tear?’ Bruce asked, frowning.

‘Someone from another timeline is here, when they shouldn’t be. Causing a fracture in the balance.’ Heimdall said.

‘But if it was something big, or bad, wouldn’t things have changed by now?’ Tony asked. ‘The timeline is delicate, isn’t it?’

‘It is. There doesn’t seem to be any changes to our Universe… Is there?’ Frigga asked and looked to Heimdall.

‘Not that I can see.’ He hummed. ‘Whoever has broken through to our time, is able to shield from me.’

‘So, someone that knows about Asgard… Who has powers strong enough to hide themselves?’ Darcy pondered and then looked up at Loki. ‘Sounds like you, maybe a long-lost twin brother.’ She laughed.

Loki chuckled and folded his arms over his chest. ‘Do you think you could handle two of me?’

‘No way. _One_ of you is enough.’ She smirked and patted his arm.

‘Maybe Strange might know more of this.’ Tony suggested.

‘Who’s Strange?’ Darcy asked.

‘You are.’ Loki drawled.

‘Oi!’ She bumped him with her hip.

‘Doctor Stephen Strange, he’s a sorcerer. An ally.’ Bruce started. ‘He is a protector of Earth, knows a lot about timelines and other realities. I’ve heard him mention about alternative realities before.’

‘Alternative realities?’ Darcy asked, looking between them all in surprise.

‘Yep. Can be completely different. For all we know, you could be dating Thor in another reality.’ Natasha smirked.

Darcy just scoffed and laughed.

Loki tensed and chuckled slightly. ‘No, she would not.’ He put his arm around her waist, unknowingly getting slightly possessive at the mere thought of it. ‘Perhaps there’s an alternative reality where Thor isn’t such a buffoon and can keep a girlfriend.’

Thor glared at him and stepped forward. ‘Maybe there’s a reality where _you_ are a better brother and aren’t so obnoxious.’

‘Boys. Stop. This is not the time nor the place.’ Frigga said in warning.

Odin just rolled his eye at them. He knew they’d never change.

‘We should get back to Earth, just in-case there’s anything going down. We need to be there to protect it.’ Tony said, then he looked at Loki. ‘Can you just magic our belongings here?’

Loki sighed dramatically, but he clicked his fingers and all their bags were suddenly at their feet. On top of Tony’s bag was a set of red frilly lingerie. Tony’s eyes widened as Natasha, Sif, Thor, Bruce, Loki and Darcy laughed. Frigga smirked and Odin just shook his head.

‘Why, Tony. I had no idea you enjoyed wearing women’s lingerie.’ Loki teased.

‘That is _not_ mine!’ Tony said angrily, tossing the lingerie at Loki, who waved his hand to have it vanish with a smirk.

After saying their goodbyes to Odin, Frigga and Sif, Heimdall sent the team back to Midgard. They were relieved that there was no panic around base, so nothing had kicked off… Yet, anyway.

‘Whoever has caused the rift, might not even be on Earth. There are many realms, it could be anyone and they could be _anywhere._ I don’t think we can act until something happens, we don’t even know where to start.’ Thor said as they went inside.

‘I’ll give Strange a ring, check if he’s heard anything. He might have contacts, too. We should be on alert, just in-case.’ Tony said as he headed off from the team, he needed coffee. Desperately.

‘I’m away for a nap.’ Natasha said as she headed off too.

Loki and Darcy diverted away from Bruce and Tony, heading to Darcy’s room so she could get unpacked. They didn’t share a room, still had their own. But they always slept together in either one. Usually Loki’s.

‘Are you worried?’ Darcy asked Loki while she unpacked her bag. Loki was lounging on her bed.

‘No. Why would I be worried?’ Loki asked.

Darcy shrugged. ‘I dunno. I don’t know if this sort of thing is supposed to be a worry or not.’

‘Whatever it is, they haven’t attacked yet. Or we would’ve known about it. Or if they have attacked since we left Heimdall, it’s not on Midgard. So I guess we don’t need to be too worried.’ He said flippantly, picking up her remote and turning on the TV.

Darcy finished un-packing and then she jumped onto the bed and snuggled into him. He put his arm around her and rested his chin on top of her head.

‘Sorry we had to cut our Asgard trip short. I know you enjoy visiting.’ He hummed as he rubbed her arm softly.

‘It’s alright. Tony and that seemed antsy to get back here just in-case. I guess it makes sense, the protectors of Earth should be here. Especially if there’s a chance there might be a threat.’

‘True.’ Loki chuckled. ‘Maybe sometime I’ll take you to another realm, just the two of us.’

‘Like a holiday?’ Darcy grinned and looked up at him.

‘Yeah, why not?’ He grinned back at her.

‘Sounds good to me! As long as it’s somewhere warm and sunny.’

‘You’ve got yourself a deal.’ Loki said.


	4. Chapter 4

A few days went by and there was nothing bad happening on Earth, the team decided not to worry too much. SHIELD was still on higher alert than usual, just in-case.

But Loki said to the team that perhaps whoever had broken the timeline was someone of non-importance.

Thor kept in touch with Asgard, there was no news from there either. Heimdall still couldn’t see anyone who was in this reality that shouldn’t be.

So when things calmed down, Darcy and Loki went out on a triple _date_ , with Wanda and Vision, Natasha and Bruce. Natasha and Bruce were still a relatively new _thing._ But they were head over heels with one another, so were giving the whole being a couple thing a go.

They went to the cinema to watch a new release. That was the only reason Loki and Darcy had been able to be talked into going along, as they wanted to see the new film. 

Of course there was some paparazzi there, capturing the superheroes on a _day off._ Not that they ever had proper days off, they were always on call in-case of emergencies.

Loki always liked to play up to them, though. He made sure they captured a perfect picture of him grabbing a handful of Darcy’s ass on the way into the cinema. She whacked his chest in retaliation, but she did laugh too.

During the film, Darcy needed the bathroom so she squeezed past Loki and headed out into the foyer. After exiting the bathroom she almost walked right into Loki. ‘Geez Loks! Can’t be apart from me even for five minutes?’ She smirked.

He just winked at her and pushed her against the wall, slipping a hand up to hold the side of her neck as he pressed his lips against hers firmly. She whimpered against him as they kissed, Loki deepened it briefly before pulling back, a sparkle of mischief in his eyes.

‘If I wasn’t so invested in the damn film I’d say let’s skip it. But let’s save our fun for when we get back.’ Darcy grinned and patted his chest. Then she made her way to the screening, but she noticed he didn’t follow her. Looking over her shoulder, she saw him disappear into the men’s toilets.

But when she got back into the screening, she was confused to see Loki in his seat again. She rolled her eyes as she shimmied past him, getting a playful squeeze on the bum by him on the way.

‘You were quick.’ She whispered to him.

Loki glanced at her, confused. ‘What ever do you mean?’

She shook her head and elbowed him. ‘You _know_ what I mean.’ She whispered back.

Loki was utterly confused, but shrugged it off as Darcy just being Darcy. And the two of them continued to watch the film, silently bickering over the popcorn.

-

There had been some reports that came in of weird things going on in the city over the last few days.

Silly little things, really, such as the rain being jelly drops for a full hour. Causing utter chaos in the city as cars and people slipped around as it didn’t evaporate upon hitting the ground. It got quite thick before suddenly it all just vanished. There was also an incident where all the monkeys from the zoo in the suburbs escaped, causing trouble until the zookeepers were able to capture them again.

But a week after the triple date to the cinema, there was another incident. Tony called a meeting with everyone in the living room. Loki and Darcy had been watching TV with Thor and Steve when the others came in.

‘There’s been another incident.’ Tony sighed.

‘What is it this time?’ Wanda asked.

‘You know those large stuffed toy animals that are in the large toy store? There’s an elephant, lion, penguin, zebra and bear?’ Tony said.

‘Yes…’ Bruce trailed off, not liking where this was probably going.

‘Well, they… came alive for a few hours.’ Tony frowned.

Loki threw his head back laughing, he’d found the antics lately hilarious.

‘That is totally something you’d do.’ Darcy said as she poked Loki in his side.

‘It has all been rather amusing.’ Loki grinned.

But the team looked at him warily. He looked between them all and frowned.

‘Oh come on, it’s not me. I’ve been in all day watching TV with Darcy.’ Loki said defensively.

‘He has. He’s barely moved an inch all day.’ Darcy confirmed, stuffing a macaroon into her mouth.

‘Well, whoever it is, they certainly seem to enjoy playing tricks like you do, brother.’ Thor chuckled.

‘They clearly have good taste.’ Loki smiled.

‘Look, this is serious, guys. While it’s not been anything life threatening yet, we need to find out what the hell is going on here and who is behind it all.’ Tony said firmly.

‘I can ask Heimdall. I know he has been keeping an eye on all the realms lately.’ Thor offered.

‘Thanks Thor.’ Tony nodded.

The team were told to be on the lookout more. Tony sent some of his suits out on patrol around the city, to try and catch the person who was playing tricks. But Heimdall saw nothing, whoever was doing the tricks to the city were shielded from his sight.

That evening, Darcy went out to get takeaway. When she returned, she found Loki just loitering about outside.

‘Hey you! Help me with this.’ She headed over to him and handed him one of the takeaway bags. ‘I thought you were _too busy_ fighting with Thor to come with me.’ She grumped as they headed inside.

Loki smirked and shrugged. ‘Surely I am never too busy to help you.’ He purred at her.

Darcy wasn’t exactly sure why or _what_ it was. But Loki seemed slightly _off._ She couldn’t put her finger on it though. So she just shrugged it off.

When they got inside though, they entered the kitchen and Darcy stopped dead when she saw Loki sitting at the island with Thor, Clint and Natasha.

‘Are you playing your damn tricks again with your illusions?’ She huffed at Loki, shaking her head.

Loki turned to see what she meant, his eyes widening when he saw… himself? Stood next to her. Natasha, Clint and Thor looked confused and slightly surprised too.

‘That is no illusion of mine.’ Loki said warily as he stood up.

‘Loki… what do you mean?’ Darcy looked at the Loki next to her, who had a wicked look on his face.

‘Get away from her.’ Loki stormed over to Darcy and put his arm around her, pulling her away from… himself? And he pulled out one of his daggers, aiming it at the apparent _intruder_ , while keeping a death hold on Darcy.

‘Is that the food…’ Tony trailed off as he entered the kitchen with the rest of the team. Looking at the scene on front of them. ‘What the hell is going on?’

‘Am I seeing double?’ Steve asked, rubbing his eyes.

‘Loki?’ Bruce asked, his voice unsteady as he looked between the two Loki’s.

‘Well, that’s not a very nice welcome for your saviour.’ The intruder _Loki_ grinned and glanced around at everyone, looking far too pleased with himself.

‘Is SOMEONE going to explain what the hell is going on?’ Clint shouted, looking between the two Loki’s nervously.

‘The only thing I know for certain, is that is NOT me.’ Loki snarled, still holding on tightly to Darcy.

 _Loki_ chuckled. ‘I am you. You are me. Just from different realities.’ He said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

‘You… You’re the rift in the timeline?’ Darcy asked, eyes widening.

‘Smart girl.’ _Loki_ winked at her.

Loki frowned, but still didn’t lower his dagger yet. ‘Explain yourself. Why are you here? What do you want?’

‘I am not here to threaten you, or Midgard.’ _Loki_ said, looking around the team.

‘I’ve come here, because I need your help.’


End file.
